We're Back
by MewMewTiger
Summary: After the final battle Kisshu, Taruto and Pai all come back to earth for a visit. The aliens and the mew's all have a get together at cafe mew mew. They even have a game of spin the bottle! Will some romance blossom? Kisshu x Ichigo  mainly
1. Chapter 1

"What a beautiful day!" Said Ichigo Momomiya, She gazed outside the heart shaped window in café mew mew. "Too bad Masaya can't be here" she mumbled as she stuck her head out more and let her red hair blow in the breeze. The cat girl sighed as she remembered Masaya, her charming and perfect boyfriend. He had gone to study in England. Apparently he was doing really well, but Ichigo missed him terribly. The first two weeks he was gone, Ichigo was very depressed and sad but her friends managed to cheer her up so she was her old cheerful self again.

"Ichigo can you stop day dreaming and get to work already?" snapped Mint, placing her cup of tea on the table.

Ichigo rolled her eyes; she wasn't in the mood to defend herself. The café wasn't as busy as normal. The five Mews still worked at café mew mew, although it was hard work, they thought they'd miss working together at the café and it was a good way to make more money.

It had been only 2 months since the final battle. Ichigo remembered it clearly. Masaya turned into deep blue who tried to destroy the earth and they managed to get the mew aqua. But what made Ichigo's heart ache the most was when Kisshu ended up giving his life away for her. She still remembered it clearly as if it was yesterday. Kisshu was dying in Ichigo's arms. She never felt more sad and angry with herself in her whole life.

But, Ichigo's deepest secret was that she did have some kind of feelings for Kisshu. She'd kill herself before she'd tell anybody! Although her feelings for Kish weren't as strong as her feelings for Masaya, she was sure he felt something towards the alien boy. Not that she'd tell anyone. Ever.

Ichigo hummed a happy tune as she walked to the kitchen, carrying some plates of finished deserts. Suddenly, her foot got caught on one of pudding's juggling balls. She tripped over and fell on her face, smashing the plates she was carrying.

"Oww!" she moaned, rubbing her back

Ryou sighed as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Clumsy idiot" he said, picking up the broken bits of plate.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" yelled Ichigo, standing up and dusting herself off. Ryou sighed and shook his head, "never mind. I need all of you to come into the kitchen for a second. I have something to tell you" he said

After a long time waiting for all the mew's to gather into the small kitchen, Ryou final spoke.

"I have invited the aliens to come back for a visit. Just so we can all see each other again. I also wanted to know how their planet is doing and if the mew aqua had worked. I also know that some of you have made bonds with them near the end, and I thought you might want to see them."

'This can't be happening!' thought Ichigo

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Yelled Pudding, the youngest and most hyper mew out of the five

Ichigo's heart pounded. She couldn't see Kisshu again! She could barely look at him after he had died for her. Not to mention the perverted alien would probably try and make her "be his" again.

Lettuce smiled sweetly. "I think it will be great! We can all see Pai and the others!"

Zakuro nodded and Mint shrugged. "I don't really care anyway, whatever" said the blue haired mew.

Ichigo interrupted all of them, "Y-you can't invite them here!"

They all looked at her, "Why not?" asked Ryou

"Because…"

"Because, she's scared Kisshu will kiss her again" said Mint

Ichigo flushed red and glared at Mint, "Th-that wasn't what I was going to say!"

"Ichigo, you face is bright red" said Zakuro, Ichigo looked away quickly. "M-My face is not red!" she snapped. "Yes it is" said Mint

Ichigo clenched her teeth and ran out of the kitchen as the others watched her sprint out.

"Anyway… they will be arriving here tomorrow" continued Ryou

After a long talk, they all got back to work.

"Pudding is gonna give Taru- Taru the biggest hug in the world!" giggled the monkey girl as she juggled 5 balls at once.

Ichigo was quiet for the rest of the day, she couldn't believe she'd see Kisshu again. 'maybe I'm over reacting' she thought to herself, placing a drink of strawberry milkshake on one of the tables.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Ichigo arrived at the café. She was wearing a pink tank top and a grey checked skirt, She looked pretty, as usual. Ryou had closed the café for the day so it was just for the aliens and the mews.

Pudding skipped in, holding a load of candy. "This is all for me and Taru-Taru to share!" She said. Pudding was wearing an orange dress, with a white belt round the middle, It was very cute!

Mint and Zakuro were sitting down, eating a chocolate cake and drinking cups of tea. Lettuce however, was waiting near the door. Her hair was no longer in two plaits, her hair was out and she looked beautiful.

"They should be here soon" said Ryou, pulling out a chair and sitting down. He got out a magazine and started reading.

Ichigo felt nervous, but why? They would probably all have a great time together, right? She looked at her phone; she had 1 message from Masaya. Her face beamed as she read his name. She opened the text and read it.

_Hi Ichigo! How r u? :P Im having a gr8 time! England is awesome and Im pretty much fluent in English now! I love you! Masaya x_

Ichigo smiled. He made her feel much better. 'Oh I wish Masaya was here' she thought

**Aliens's Ship**

"Are we there yet?" said Taruto for the 25th time

Pai growled and clenched his teeth, "Can you be helpful and go make some drinks?"

Taruto sighed and stuck his tongue out as he walked out of the control room. Kisshu was looking out the window; he could faintly see the blue and green planet in the distance, Earth. They had been driving for 3 hours now and they were all getting tired.

"Are we nearly there yet?" moaned Kisshu, sinking down in his chair. Pai glared at him, "don't you start!" he snapped

Kisshu laughed, "Someone's getting cranky!" Pai shot a death glare at the green haired alien and he instantly went quiet.

'I wonder if Ichigo still hates me' thought Kisshu, shivering at the thought of Ichigo yelling at him and pushing him away. 'I guess I gotta keep away from her myself, since I 'accepted' her and Masaya's relationship'

After the final battle, Kisshu finally accepted Ichigo and Masaya's relationship as all he wanted was for Ichigo to be happy. But secretly inside, he still loved her. He wanted to hug her and kiss her like he used to, but he knew he couldn't.

2 hours had passed and Kisshu was half asleep

"Paaaiii!" moaned Taruto, "Pai! I'm soo bored!"

Pai ignored him and yawned as he pressed another few buttons.

"Kisshuuuu! Play with meeee!" cried Taruto, jumping on top of him.

"Get off!" hissed Kisshu, pushing the small alien away

"We're here." Said Pai – interrupting both of them and pushing a big red button

**At the café**

"What's taking them so long?" snapped Mint, finally standing up and placing her cup of tea and cake in the kitchen.

Ichigo pulled put a seat and sat on the same table as Mint, biting her lip and twiddling her thumbs. She seemed to get more and more nervous as every second passed. Lettuce smiled comfortingly at Ichigo, "I'm sure they'll be here soon!" she said- sweetly. Ichigo nodded and managed to smile, 'I wonder what Kisshu will be like when he gets here' thought Ichigo, 'I sure hope he still isn't a pervert, but I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up, he probably hasn't changed one bit'

Suddenly a green haired boy flew through the heart shaped window and landed perfectly on his feet. "Miss me?" he said, smirking. It sure was Kisshu. Ichigo turned her head round and looked at the alien boy, he still had his trade mark smirk on his face, and his eyes were just as bright as ever. Ryou stood up and put his magazine down, "Kisshu! How are you? Where are Pai and Taruto?"

"They didn't want to make a big entrance like I did so they're waiting outside" he relied, pointing outside the heart shaped window. Ryou walked over to the big doors and got his key out to open it. "N-nice to see you again" said Lettuce, politely bowing. Kisshu smiled and nodded his head, "Nice to see you guys too."

Mint walked over to him. "You know, there's something called a _door_. And it's how you're _meant _to come in."

Kisshu rolled his eyes, "Why do it the boring way when you can do it the fun way?"

Ichigo giggled, she was right, he hadn't changed one bit.

"Hey Koneko-chan!" yelled Kisshu, waving his arms in the air and teleporting in front of her. His face beamed with happiness when he saw her pretty face for the first time in ages. He had really missed her!

"Hello Kisshu" said Ichigo, smiling.

Ichigo still felt a little nervous and unsafe around him but she figured it would be ok.

"Has my kitten missed me? Cos I've missed you!" he said, flinging his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"K-Kisshu!" laughed Ichigo nervously as she gently pushed him away.

Mint smirked as she watched the two of them. Kisshu was obviously still head over heels for her. And Ichigo obviously didn't feel the same way which made them funny and entertaining to watch.

Over at the other side of the room, Ryou finally opened the big door of café mew mew and there stood Pai and Taruto.

"TARU- TARU!" shrieked Pudding as she flung herself into his arms.

"G-get off of me!" he snapped- pushing her away

"H-hello Pai-san" said Lettuce, bowing with a slight blush on her face.

"Nice to see you again Lettuce" he said

Lettuce looked up at him and smiled, still blushing.

"Kisshu! We told you not to fly through the window you idiot!" said Taruto, walking past Pudding.

Kisshu ignored him and sat on a chair next to Ichigo.

"LET'S ALL PLAY A GAME!" yelled Pudding- bouncing on top of a massive red ball.

Ichigo sighed and ran her fingers through her red hair. A game? Seriously?

Pudding jumped off of the ball again. "let's play spin the bottle!"

**I hope you liked my story so far! It's not the best but it will get better! **

**Next Chapter: the aliens and the mews have a game of spin the bottle…!**

**Kisshu: Will I get to kiss Ichigo?**

**Mew Tiger: it depends if the bottle is gonna land on her! :P who knows, you could even end up having to kiss MINT!**

**Mint and Kisshu: WHAT!**

**Mew Tiger: heh heh! ^^" review please :3**

**Oh, and I don't own Tokyo mew mew.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! ^^ hope you like my story so far! And this is… MY SECOND FANFIC! *pulls party popper***

**Kisshu: Get on with it -.- I wanna kiss Ichigo! **

**Mew Tiger: Ok! Ok! One last thing, I don't own Tokyo mew mew. Mia Ikumi does. (SHE'S AMAZING!) Though it would've been better if she didn't like Masaya x Ichigo as much.**

**Masaya: um… why am I here**

**Mew Tiger: hey, that's a good question… *takes out chainsaw***

Ryou and Pai were in the basement, Pai was telling Ryou about the mew aqua and how it worked to save their planet.

Meanwhile:

Ichigo sighed, "No, no, I'm not playing that game" she said firmly

"What's 'spin the bottle'?" asked Kisshu, he had never heard of that game, he was an alien after all

After Pudding explained it very enthusiastically, Kisshu shot up in the air with a huge grin on his face. "That sounds like fun!" It was typical for Kisshu to find the game "fun" it was a kissing game after all, which meant he could get a chance to kiss Ichigo again.

Taruto stared at Pudding, was she out of her mind? _Why would she want to play such a disgusting game?_ He thought. Mint rolled her eyes. "That's the most stupid idea I've heard. Why would _I_ want to kiss anyone here?"

Pudding smiled and giggled, "It's meant to be a game! It's just for fun!"

"S-seen as there isn't much else to do, maybe we could play it" said Lettuce, looking at the floor.

Pudding beamed a wide smiled and took out one of her juggling bottles; it was roughly the same shape as a normal bottle anyway.

Ichigo sighed and Kisshu looked at her, a perverted glint flickered in his eye.

"PUDDING STARTS FIRST!" yelled the yellow mew as she span the bottle. It went round and round and round and…. STOPPED! Pudding had stopped the bottle with her hand so it landed on Taruto.

"That's cheating!" said Ichigo

"w-w-what?" panicked Taruto, looking down and noticing the bottle was pointing at him.

Pudding giggled and ignored Ichigo as she leaped onto Taruto and kissed him on the cheek. Taruto's face went bright red.

Ichigo giggled as she watched them, she had to admit they made the most adorable couple ever.

Kisshu laughed loudly as he saw the colour of Taruto's face. "I've never seen anyone's face so red in my whole life!" he laughed.

Taruto tried to hide his face as he growled slightly, "Th-that w-wasn't fair!" he yelled.

The rest of the mew's all laughed and so did Pudding.

"I-I guess it's my go then" said Mint, holding her chin up high and pretending she didn't want to play. The blue haired mew looked at Kisshu and blushed slightly, looking down at the bottle again. She span it, holding her breath as she watched the bottle spin round and round and get slower and slower. Then it finally stopped and landed on… Kisshu.

Kisshu looked up at Mint and looked back down awkwardly. Mint bit her lip then looked away.

"I'm NOT kissing THAT THING" she said, pointing her finger at Kisshu, who seemed to be offended at what the blue mew had just called him.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu who was sitting next to her. Was he really going to let Mint kiss him?

Although Mint never showed it or told anyone, she did have a small crush on Kisshu; although she'd never admit it.

"You have to do it!" yelled Pudding who was now leaning on Taruto- Sharing some candy with him.

Mint's eyes met Kisshu's.

"I'm not letting her kiss me either!" said Kish, crossing his arms. "No one else is allowed to kiss me except Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo threw a cushion from one of the seats at Kisshu's face "As if I'd ever kiss you!"

Mint watched Kisshu and Ichigo; she was pretty sure Ichigo liked it when Kish flirted with her.

"Aaaw! Is my little kitty cat angry at me?" said Kisshu- teasing her

"I'M NOT YOUR KITTY CAT! You stupid crazy phsyco alien!"

Mint blushed and frowned, she slowly crawled closer to Kish, her cheeks were bright red. Ichigo looked at Mint and then to Kisshu. She couldn't believe her eyes! Mint as actually a few centimetres away from Kisshu!

Slowly, Mint closed her eyes as she kissed Kisshu quickly on the cheek. Ichigo's eyes shot open! Did that really just happen? Mint's face was red and even Kish was blushing slightly. The red haired mew glared at Mint. _That just didn't seem right at all. Mint and Kisshu? No way… _

Mint wiped her lips with the back of her hand, "that was the most disgusting thing I have ever done!"

Kisshu pounced onto Ichigo and wiped his cheek on her shoulder where Mint had kissed.

"Ichigo! Help me! She kissed me and only you can kiss me!" said Kish

Ichigo rolled her eyes and pushed Kisshu away. Mint sighed, not daring to look at the green haired alien.

"Kishie's go to spin the bottle!" said Pudding- giggling with a mouth full of sweets.

Kisshu looked at Pudding, _now he had a nickname too? _Kish smiled as he looked at Ichigo, praying it would land on her. He span the bottle, he watched it spin round. _Please, please land on Ichigo! _He thought, crossing his fingers. _Please, please don't land on me! Anyone else but me! _Thought Ichigo, watching the bottle closely. The bottle began to slow down and eventually landed to Lettuce.

"N-no! Can I spin it again?" asked Kish. Lettuce's face was bright red and she seemed to be panicking a lot. At this moment, Zakuro walked in. "what on earth are you doing?" she asked, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.

"Spin the bottle" replied Ichigo, giggling as she watched Lettuce who seemed to be sweating and twiddling her fingers. Zakuro pulled out a chair and sat down as she watched everyone else play.

"Aw, come on! I need to kiss my Koneko-chan!" said Kisshu, putting his arms around her. "G-get off! You can't kiss me! I won't let you!" replied Ichigo, whose cat ears and tail were now visible.

Kish sighed and span it again anyway. He stopped it with his hands like Pudding did so it landed on (You guessed it!) Ichigo…

The red head growled slightly, glaring at the alien boy who seemed to be very happy. But what could she do? It was obvious he's try and kiss her anyway sooner or later. Kisshu's hands clutched onto her wrists. The red head struggled, she tried so remove her hands out of his grip but it was useless… Everyone was staring at them, this was so embarrassing! Her face was burning red now as she watched the alien move closer to her…


End file.
